Zeran's Cat And Mouse Game! The Enforcer Rangers Exposed!
Zeran's Cat And Mouse Game! The Enforcer Rangers Exposed! is the Eleventh Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc '''it is the Third episode of the Enforcer Ranger Arc. Synopsis With Zeran Recovered from the Sardovian Flu, it is the beginning of the end for the Enforcer Rangers. Episode The next day at Zeran's house, the Wizard jumped out of bed panting in relief at finally being rid of that wretched magical bug. "Never again" he proclaimed between breaths then Zeran looked around and found his special beige sport coat. Going through its magical pockets he quickly found the golden orb with two buttons on it. Zeran activated the All-purpose device. A compartment opened and a holographic screen appeared in front of him. "Computer, make special reminder note, around the 3rd of last month remind me, by all measures possible, to go get my Sardovian flu shot from Mystica." Zeran stated as The screen blinked for several moments. Then a sultry female voice answered. "Done, dear. You really need to do this, you're just as bad as your father." It stated. "Don't start with me!" He yelled at the smart-aleck A.I. "Now to go reunite with my rangers and see what has been going on since I've been down WOOHOO! I haven't taught for a bit so this will be fun!" Zeran stated with glee zooming off to go get dressed for the day at hand. Once arriving at George Washington High he arrived with the kids of his class asleep and Mr. Stine teaching yet another lesson. Now, he knew why the kids were asleep however, that didn't mean he was going to let this slide without some sort of Prank on the kids as he tiptoed behind the entire class with an army trumpet in hand. Suddenly, Zeran began busting into the tune of the trumpet causing everyone to shoot up in shock as Zeran let out a laugh before raicing to the front of the class. "Thank you Mr. Stine I will take over from here." Zeran said. "Okaaay...I guess kids these days don't like the old school way..." He said walking off causing Zeran to sweat drop before looking at the class and coughed. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING HAPPY STUDENTS!" He shouted as the class exploded into cheers indicating how much they'd missed him, after dealing with Mr. Stine. "Sorry Kids, nasty bug this was. Now that I am back there will be no more sleeping in my class! Now, lets see how Mr.Stine was. He examined Stine's lesson plan. "Really, Clark, Really?! That's how you were teaching this good God man! This is the cure for insomnia right here." he grumbled before A devious smile crossed the teacher's lips. "Well now that I'm back it's time to get back into the "grooviness* of Mathematics." Class went a lot smoother than it had since Mr. Smith got sick. Soon the class backlog of work was done. Once the bell rang, the kids said their goodbyes. Francine had already left the class. Zeran looked up. "Kaitlyn Stevens, Winnie McKenzie, Leon Whatley, Jeremy Gatts, Royce Bulkmeier a word if you will." He questioned. He gave the Rangers a wink to show they weren't in trouble. Royce nodded and closed the door Zeran chanted something to make sure they couldn't be heard. "Alright Kids, what did I miss?" The Zendarian asked. Royce groaned before he made a response. "Where to begin..." he questioned. "For Starters Mr. S we haven't had many monster attacks." Leon explained. Zeran's face darkened he knew when hsi brother got this quiet he was planning something. "Secondly, Francine is currently dating a new guy who seemed to come out of no where, name of Raymar." Jeremy continued The wizard straightened, his breath caught in his throat, his face going a deathly pale. "Mr. Smith?" Winnie ventured in concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Kaitlyn commented also genuinely concerned and finishing Winnie's thought. "I hate to ask but, do you have a picture of this Raymar from your Photography Class Winnie?" Zeran asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, I just have to get it processed by Hannah but, yeah I can let you see it if you need." Winnie commented. "I do, lets just say by all that's only I SERIOUSLY hope I am jumping the gun if I'm not Rangers, we are about to enter our toughest battle yet." Zeran explained. "I hate to ask but," The Teacher asked hoping against hope that he was wrong. "But do you have a picture of this, Raymar,from your Photography class, Winnie?" He questioned. Winnie looked vaguely uncomprehending at first. "Huh? Oh yeah, I just have to get it processed by Hannah. But, yeah, I can let you see it if you need." She explained with a small smile. "I do, lets just say by all that's Holy I seriously hope I'm jumping the gun. if I'm not, Rangers, we are about to enter our toughest battle yet." Zeran explained. Winnie smiled. "Well let's get going. The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better." Royce stated. "Right!" Leon added grinning. Fortunately it was lunch time so they had some breathing room between classes. It took the rest of the day but, finally, Hannah handed the picture to Zeran before leaving. Once the wizard got a good look at the picture panic instantly overtook him. "By...all that's holy.. The Enforcer Rangers have escaped. Bad day, bad day, bad day.!" he yelped. "The Enforcer Rangers?" Leon asked looking like he was seeing Zeran for the first time. "U,h okay I 'm officially lost Mr. S." Leon added. "My greatest accomplishments yet greatest failures! Bad day, bad day, bad day!" Zeran continued. Leon sighed before pulling out from a nearby desk a bucket of water. Splash! Leon poured the bucket on their panicked teacher! "Cold, cold!!" Zeran screamed. "Mr. S calm down," Jeremy told him. "If these Enforcer Rangers are as bad as you say, which with your freakout I dont doubt, wouldn't it be better to expose them than say freak out and let Raymar get an advantage?" He asked. "Your right, your right, your right." Zeran said before suddenly his eyes lit up as he let out a HEH! HEH! HEH!. "And I know just the way. you Rangers get Francine to the Park, leave the exposing to me, The Renowned Tormenter of Evil is about to have some fun!" Zeran grinned. Outside in the Park, Raymar and his crew were heading off their separate ways before SPLAT! Suddenly, Raymar and company were plastered with Banna Cream Pies. "YOOOHOOO RAYMAR! Long time no see!" Zeran said with a small grin as Raymar ran a hand down his face. "Wizard..." Raymar growled. "Get over here and undo this Candle Project!" Zeeke growled. "You'll have to catch me first WOOOHOO!!!" Zeran said zooming off as the Enforcer Rangers followed behind him in anger wanting to get their powers at full power back. They were done being limited to use them they wanted them back in full strength! The group followed after the wizard before YOINK! Raymar was pulled up by a rope slamming him repeatedly against the ground and near by tree. One last slam before Raymar was set go by Zeeke who cut the rope as Raymar slowly got up growling in anger. The group walked forward again as Zeran was just standing there grinning when they took a few steps forward FLOP! They fell into a whole filled with...feathers? As the Enforcer Rangers slowly pulled themselves out covered in feathers, Zeran however, was laughing his ass off. "WIZARD!" Raymar growled. "Oh by the way Raymar you might wanna be careful, don't you feel something in your pants?" He asked as Raymar blinked before suddenly, itches all over their bodies, Itching powder! Raymar was scratching all over the place along with his Team as Francine was walking over with her team, the enforcer rangers were about to be exposed. "THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU WIZARD! ENFORCER RANGERS! ITS TIME TO MORPH!" Raymar shouted as Francine blinked meanwhile, Zeran was smirking his plan had worked. ENFORCER RANGERS! ENFORCER WHAT IS RIGHT! IN FORCE OUR MIGHT! with those words, the Enforcer Rangers morphed, their suits looked a little bit like the Groovy Rangers suits but more advanced from the time they are from before Zeran spoke. "By the way Raymar, your plan just blew up in your face!" Zeran smirked causing Raymar to blink as they suddenly heard a crash to the ground as they turned around to see Francine had dropped her drink onto the ground in shock. "Raymar...your apart of these Enforcer Rangers my team was telling me about meaning....you were using me?!" Francine questioned as her fist tightened in anger. "UH OH! That Hampton Temper is coming out!" Zeran muttered. "Well, if thats how you wanna play after EVERYTHING I put into this relationship FINE! Guys, once we morph Raymar is mine!" Francine growled. "Right, We'll handle the rest of them fearless leader," Royce commented. "Alright Groovy Rangers, '''IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted as they all put their hands behind their backs. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURUS! "GROOVY RANGERS!" They all shouted causing Raymar to tighten his fists his entire plan had just gone up in smoke! "ENFORCER RANGERS ATTACK! Keep the old man alive we need him to-GAH!" Raymar coughed as Francine basicly charged forward and tackled him to the ground and began wailing on him before being shoved off as she backflipped and got back in fighting stance. "Alright Hampton, you wanna dance! Fine LETS DANCE!" Raymar stated taunting Francine who charged in as they matched blow for blow while the Jeremy grinned. "Alright then, let's not let our fearless leader have all the fun guys! Takedown these Enforcer Rangers!" Jeremy stated with a grin it was time to make these so-called rangers pay for what they had done. AND WE KEEP DREAMING OF A WORLD WHERE ALL IS GOOD SO WE WERE TOLD WE NEED A HERO! Jeremy and Enforcer Blue, Benn matched blow for Blow before Royce shoulder tackled him to the ground. "Ya messed with our leader Punk, Prepare to get the horns!" Royce said with a smirk as Jeremy was ducking a few of the strikes from Enforcer Ranger blow but received a swift punch to the stomach causing him to smirk. "Heh, not bad but try THIS on for size." Jeremy said kneeling Zeeke right in the stomach causing the Enforcer rangers to jump back after Zeeke let out a cough. "HOW?! We should be pounding these kids into the ground!" Raymar growled in anger. "It must be the power of the Candle Project boss and GAH!" Raymar grunted holding his chest during the Flash. "What's wrong Enforcer Rangers feeling a little, Drained? DAHAHAHAH!" Zeran stated rolling backwards laughing. "You think this is Funny Wizard?!" Raymar snarled. "Hilarious to be honestly." Zeran answered honestly with a devious grin. "I suggest you take your pick Enforcer Rangers, the Groovy Rangers are at full strength while you struggle to keep your powers thanks to the Candle Project me and Sensei put on you," Zeran added causing the Enforcer Rangers to growl in anger. "Enforcer Rangers Retreat!" Raymar ordered as they all put hands on their belts teleporting away in dark energy. "Awww they dont wanna play anymore..." Zeran whined before snickering walking up. "Well done, Groovy Rangers." Zeran said with a small smile as Francine turned to her team. "Guys I am SO sorry I had no idea that Raymar-" Francine started. "Fearless leader its cool, love makes you do some crazy and stupid crap, its cool." Royce stated. "Guys your the best.." Francine said hugging them all with a small smile before turning to Zeran. "But, what was with the Enforcer Rangers? What happened Zeran?" Francine asked. "Well Francine-Girl that had to do with a little project called the Candle Project, it was meant just incase any team of rangers ever went bad and would slowly drain their powers," Zeran explained. "So how many morphs would you say they have left?" Jeremy questioned. "If I had to guess boy, two morphs," Zeran stated as Francine and Jeremy looked at each other with their trademark smirks appearing on their faces. "You thinking what I'm Thinking Jeremy," Francine asked causing Jeremy to chuckle. "I think so would it be..." Jeremy asked before whispering to Francine who let out a big old grin. "You better believe it, Jeremy, would you like to do the honors to lure one out of them?" Franine asked. "Fearless leader I would be honored!" Jeremy smirked. "Question is though Mr. Smith...from what you've said how did they escape?" Francine asked. Kaitlyn to sighed in a whimper exp[alined her reason. "I think I know...follow me...but, God I hope I'm wrong" Kaitlyn moaned. The Groovy Rangers followed Kaitlyn until they found her uncle's laboratory. They followed Kaitlyn as she looked around seeing some strange device. Kaitlyn face palmed. "He did do it! Uncle Jeffrey!!" Kaitlyn groaned. Struggling and pounding from a nearby closet drew their attention. Francine motioned for the others to follow. AT the closet she put her finger to her lips gesturing for silence before opening the door. The pepper-haired scientist in full attire fell out of the closet. "Uncle Jeffrey*!" Kaitlyn yelped. "Oh my, it appears one of my devices has malfunctioned again," Jeffery muttered. "You can say that Uncle, I don't know if you realize this yet but, you've just made the groovy rangers job ten times more difficult you've let loose a team of evil Rangers onto San Francisco." Kaitlyn explained slowly helping him up. "Wait those exist? Oh my I seem to have made a very bad miscalculation." Jeffery muttered. "Still, shouldn't you be getting home before Auntie gets mad at you...again!" Kaitlyn teased as Jeffrey's face went pale white. "Oh my, it appears one of my devices has malfunctioned again," Jeffery sighed sheepishly. "You can say that again, Uncle, I don't know if you realize this yet but, you've just made the Groovy Rangers job ten times more difficult. You've let loose a team of evil Rangers onto San Francisco!" Kaitlyn explained slowly helping him up. "Wait those exist? Oh my I seem to have made a very serious miscalculation." Jeffery stated with a weak chuckle. "Still, shouldn't you be getting home before Auntie gets mad at you, again!" Kaitlyn teased as Jeffrey's face went pale white. "yes, yes oh my oh my." Jerfery stated as once he was out of there Francine nodded with a small smirk on her face. "Alright Groovy Rangers, we got some Enforcer Rangers to take down!" Francine said as they all clapped hands before racing outside to put the plan into action. To Be Continued... Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega